Whispers in the dark
by prettylittlerockstar
Summary: CariDee Blackemore arrives in Beacon Hills to do one thing. Kill the werewolves that killed her friends and family. Little does she know she's about to get sucked in to something far more dangerous and complicated. Set during Season 3.


**A/N: Hey guys I know I have my other teen wolf fic 'Alice's Wonderland' to work on but I've kind hit a momentary writers block, I will update eventually when I get some inspiration for it though so don't give up on me :P**

**Anyway in the meantime I kinda had this idea playing around in my head so I figured I'd turn it into a fic XD**  
**Read and review let me know whether you love it or hate it xx**

* * *

Pulling up outside the apartment block she slung her bags holding her belongings over her shoulder and headed inside. Stepping inside the elevator she pressed the button for her floor and pulled out her phone sending a quick message.

_**In Beacon Hills. Just arrived-C**_

Looking up from her phone she noticed that she was no longer alone in the elevator and was now in the company of twins. The two were in hushed conversation and if she was not so tired from her long journey she would have listened in out of curiosity. Instead she settled on looking them over deciding that they were quite hot. The slightly taller of the two wore a fitted shirt that showed off his toned frame, with dark jeans and the other was wearing a Henley and a leather jacket. The taller twin turned his head to her catching her gaze and smirked causing her to roll her eyes and turn back to her phone. A small frown formed on her lips when she realized they were both probably looking at her right now and dying to ask her the question that she really couldn't avoid anywhere she went. She suddenly wished the elevator would hurry up so she could get out, when one of the twins spoke.

"So I'm guessing you're new to town"

Glancing at the two she saw it was the taller of the two that had spoken as he was gesturing to her bags. Shooting the guys a small smile she shrugged.

"That obvious?"

The guy gave her a dazzling white smile.

"Just a little. What's your name?"

For a moment she felt a little uneasy which made her debate on whether to tell him her real name. She shook off the feeling and smiled at him replying.

"CariDee"

"Interesting name, I'm Aiden"

The other brother turned to her and put up his hand waving.

"And I'm Ethan"

Still smiling CariDee turned to him.

"Nice to meet you Ethan"

The elevator finally reached her floor and CariDee looked between the two.

"Well boys this is my floor, I'll see you around."

The two nodded saying goodbye to her and she made her way to her apartment. Opening the door she headed straight to the bedroom dumping her bags on the bed. running her hands through her tousled dirty blonde locks she huffed pulling off her shoes and padded off to the bathroom. Throwing her clothes into a pile on the floor she stepped in the shower sighing as the hot water ran down her skin relaxing her. Stepping out of the shower she wrapped a towel around herself and unzipped one of her bags pulling out a black night shirt. Changing into the shirt she then unzipped a smaller bag pulling out a small purse that contained eyedroppers containing a light purple liquid. Taking one of the eyedroppers she headed to the mirror carefully putting a few drops into each eye. Blinking she watched as her eyes brightened losing their dark edge. Picking up the final bag she had with her she tucked it under her bed deciding to deal with it in the morning and tossed the others off into a pile on the floor.  
Just about to climb into bed she growled in frustration when her phone began ringing.

"This better be important, you're interrupting my sleeping time."

"Sorry just checking in with you, you safe to talk?"

"I guess"

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful, beacon hills doesn't have the best reputation when it comes to supernatural."

"I know what I'm getting myself into, I need to do this."

"Good luck Dee, oh and don't forget you start school tomorrow"

CariDee let out a groan.

"Of course how could I forget."

Hanging up she placed her phone on the bedside table and reached under the bed pulling out the bag. Unzipping it she ran her hands over the array of weapons deciding on two Kris daggers. Placing the two under her pillow she zipped up the bag putting it back under the bed and slid under the covers falling into an easy slumber.

* * *

Waking up to the annoying buzzing of the alarm she had set on her phone she reached out her hand turning it off and climbed out of bed. Not bothering to eat she headed straight for the shower and began to get dressed. Rummaging through her bag with her clothes in she settled on a pair of red metallic leggings with a black spiderweb print and paired them with black army boots, black leather fingerless gloves and a plain black tee. Moving to the vanity she addressed her hair settling on her usual style of messy beach waves. Glancing at the time she realized she had a lot to do and a little time to do it in. Adding a few drops of the purple liquid to her eyes she blinked and finished her look by applying the only make up she ever wore which was a clear gloss. Removing the daggers from under her pillow she slid one into each of her boots then organised the things she would need for the school day and put a couple of the eyedroppers into a purse which she then put into her school bag. After getting herself ready she collected her car keys and headed to the elevator to make her way to school. Getting to the parking lot she made her way over to her car and cocked her head to the side seeing two guys on identical motorcycles drive past her. Not only until they disappeared out of sight did she realise that they were the twins she had met in the elevator last night. Slipping behind the wheel of the car she drove off to school.

Pulling into the lot she took a long sigh and checked her eyes in the mirror before sliding out of the front seat. As soon as she left her car she was the victim to whispers and the stares of the students of beacon hills. CariDee hated it when people stared at her but now with her being new it gave the people of Beacon Hills all the more reason to stare. Walking through the groups of people she heard the not so quiet whispers of the student as they all wondered about the new girl already coming up with stories and rumours about what had happened to her for her to have the scars on the left side of her face. Of course whenever someone asked her she would never tell them the real story. CariDee smirked seeing a few of the girls looking at her enviously. Even with the scars that tugged up the left corner of her lip ending just under her eye, she knew she was extremely beautiful. Probably more beautiful than the girls at Beacon Hills even. Walking to the front desk to get her schedule she ignored the onlookers.  
A rather plump woman was sat typing away at a computer with grayish blonde hair. CariDee tapped her fingers on the desk to get the woman's attention.

"What can I help you with sweetheart"  
The woman looked up at CariDee her eyes immediately moving to the scars on her face.

"CariDee Blackemore, here to get my schedule"

"Oh yes"

The woman rummaged through paper work and handed her everything she would need.

"Here you go, hope you have a nice first day"

Walking out of the office CariDee stepped to the side avoiding walking into a hard chest.

"Hey didn't think we'd see you here"

Looking up she saw the twins and smiled shrugging.

"Didn't think I'd see you two either"

The twins smiled at her and she felt the uneasy feeling again.

"I gotta go find my locker, see you around though"

The two nodded and entered the office and CariDee made her way to her locker. finally finding her locker she moved over to it noticing a short red-head and a taller brown-haired girl stood near it. Putting in her locker combo she opened her locker and began filling it with her things, listening in curiously to the girls conversation.

"You know it's okay to be single, focus on yourself for a little while, work on becoming a better person."

The red-head snorted.

"Allison"

Allison...so this is the argent girl. No one told her they moved back to town.

"I love you, so if you need to do that thing where we talk about me and pretend were not actually talking about you, it's totally fine, but I don't want a boyfriend, I want a distraction."

The red-head turned and widened her eyes so CariDee followed her gaze seeing the twins again walking down the hallway. Seeing the reactions of the girls CariDee shot an amused smile and rolled her eyes.

"Brothers?"

"Twins."

The boys continued past them briefly glancing at CariDee before disappearing. This made Allison and the red-head notice her.

"Your new?"

CariDee nodded and Allison shot her a warm smile while Lydia continued to asses her.

"Interesting outfit, its very...bold, but I like it."

"Er thanks I guess"

"My names Allison, Allison Argent"

The brown-haired girl introduced herself smiling and CariDee noticed that she was trying her best to not look at the scars on her face.

"CariDee Blackemore"

"And I'm Lydia Martin"

Lydia pushed herself forward flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"So what made you move to Beacon Hills?"

Allison spoke curiously.

"Personal reasons."

Allison nodded not pressing the issue further.

"What happened to your.."

Lydia trailed off pointing to the scars.

"Bear"

"A Bear?"

"Yes a bear"

Lydia seemed to lose interest in CariDee and began conversation with Allison. Checking her eyes CariDee made sure they were fine and headed to the first lesson of the day English. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out reading a text as she continued down the hall.

**There are werewolves in school, be careful.**

CariDee sighed and continued walking, knocking into a guy with a denim motorcycle jacket and dropped her things on the floor.

"Sorry I should have looked where I was going."

CariDee looked at the brown-eyed boy with a slightly uneven jaw and shook her head.

"Nope it was my fault"

She lifted up her phone as an explanation. The guy chuckled and moved to help her pick up her things.

"I'm Scott"

"CariDee"

Scott handed CariDee her things briefly making contact with her gloved hands and immediately pulled back hissing. widening her eyes CariDee took her things from him and hurried into class. Well that's one werewolf. CariDee bit her lip seeing Scott enter the room rubbing his hand and looking at her before turning back to his friend. Sitting back in her seat she stretched her hearing listening to their conversation.

"So she burned you?"

"Yeah when I touched her hand."

"Do you think she's an alpha or something?"

"I don't know, her scent is weird."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know its just, confusing"

The two walked past her sitting in the seats behind her watching her curiously and she raised an eyebrow at them. Allison and Lydia entered the classroom and made to sit in the window seats. Someone sat in the seat Allison was going to sit in and Allison frowned and looked around realizing the only seat left was the one opposite CariDee and looked slightly alarmed seeing Scott in the seat behind. Allison moved to the seat looking at Scott.

"Is anyone.."

"No no no no its all you, all yours, it's totally vacant."

Allison looked like she was going to laugh and turned to CariDee giving her a small wave.

"Hey"

CariDee opened her mouth to speak when her phone buzzed along with everyone else's in the classroom. Looking at the text she recognized as some kind of book extract and frowned confused. The teacher walked into the classroom reading the extract then stopped at her desk and gave CariDee an odd look before smiling at the students .

"This is the last line, to the first book we are going to read, it is also the last text you will receive in this class, phones off everyone."

Reluctantly CariDee turned off her phone and slipped it into her bag. The teacher introduced herself as Miss Blake then set everyone work to do.

"Mr McCall"

CariDee looked up and watched as Scott followed Miss Blake out the door. After a few minutes Miss Blake returned to class without Scott which made CariDee curious as to where Scott had went. Bored of doing work she sat in her chair listening to see if she could pick up on any interesting conversations.

"Hey Lydia?"

"Is that from the accident?"

CariDee briefly looked over her shoulder seeing a band-aid on Lydia's ankle and furrowed her brows. Accident?

"No prada bit me"

"Your dog?"

"No my designer handbag, yes my dog"

"Has it ever bitten you before?"

"No.."

"Well what if it was like the deer, you know when animals start acting weird before an earthquake"

"Meaning what? There is going to be an earthquake?"

"Or something, maybe it means somethings coming, something bad."

"It was a deer and a dog, what's that thing you say about three's, once twice-"

CariDee heard a thud and turned to the sound seeing a bird had rammed straight into the window. Moving in her seat she leaned over to look further out the window hearing the cawing of birds get louder and louder. Miss Blake walked over to the window and CariDee widened her eyes seeing millions of birds filling the sky all coming in the direction of the classroom.  
One by one they started smashing against the glass breaking it and flying around the classroom.

"Get down everyone get down"

Everyone moved under the tables shielding themselves from the birds and CariDee pulled out her phone filming the birds to send to the others later to see if they knew what the cause was. Moving around the classroom she noticed the birds weren't so much as touching her and slumped against the wall. Eventually the birds stopped and everyone got up the majority of the class looking shaky and covered in scratches. CariDee found Scott's friend stiles watching her with narrowed eyes and she turned away from him looking through the video on her phone to see if she could spot anything unusual. The sheriff was called along with people's parents and CariDee picked up a bird feather putting it in her bag before sending the video along.  
After a few minutes she received a reply.

**I knew I shouldn't have let you go there alone, I'll send others tomorrow.  
**  
**_No, I need to do this alone  
._**  
**It's too dangerous Dee.**

_I can handle dangerous._

Seeing Allison's father arrive CariDee made her way over to Allison.

"Hey Allison are you okay?"

Allison nodded.

"I'm fine. Oh dad this is CariDee Blackemore, she's new to town"

"Blackemore...why does that sound familiar"

Allison's dad looked her over his eyes lingering on the scars on her face before moving to her eyes. CariDee knew what he would be seeing and excused herself heading to her locker. Opening her bag she took out an eyedropper and gave her eyes a few drops of the liquid inside them. Blinking she sighed relieved they had gone back to their normal state. Turning around she found the twins behind her.

"You guys have got to stop appearing from nowhere"

They both grinned before turning serious.

"What happened in that English class?"

CariDee shrugged.

"I'm not sure, birds on a suicide mission I guess"

The two brothers exchanged glances and CariDee waited as Aiden looked her over.

"You're okay?"

Aiden asked her in a slightly accusatory tone. Again CariDee shrugged.

"Yeah, guess I got lucky"

Aiden opened his mouth as if to say something then closed it again turning to his brother. The two walked leaving CariDee who stood frowning after the boys. After a couple of minutes Lydia and Allison appeared at the lockers and Lydia set to fixing her hair. Allison began conversation with CariDee asking her if she was okay. Turning her head to the side CariDee spotted an ill looking woman wearing sweats and began to walk to her recognising her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to find the alpha"

"What alpha?"

The woman walked past her heading to Allison and Lydia.

"Where's Scott McCall, you're Allison right?"

Allison nodded.

"He had to leave he got took out of class."

The woman grabbed Allison's arm tightly.

"Is he coming back?"

"Hey easy with the physicality sweet-"

The woman grabbed Lydia's wrist cutting her off. She then jerked her head up and widened her eyes. CariDee followed her line of sight, seeing the twins glaring at her at the end of the hallway before disappearing off.

"She bruised me"

Lydia waved her wrist around flaunting the bruise to everyone.

"Huh me too"

Allison rubbed at her wrist then left with Lydia and her dad. Making sure that she had no ears on her CariDee pulled out her phone.

"Tell me everything you know about the Werewolves in Beacon Hills"


End file.
